The Nasty Burger Times
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: Post-PP. Sam and Danny are going to the Nasty Burger together...hopefully one of the many dates there. But, who knew they would have such a blast? And...who knew the end would be like a new beginning? -Regan. R&R x3


**A/N: Hello, again, you guys! I know, sooo many one-shots at once, but they just come, I guess..haha. Ideas just won't stop coming..haha. Is that what you call plot bunnies? Haha. Sorry this is another just short little reassurance thing...haha. ENJOY(: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Inspiration: Music, life, and most importantly songs. I do not own "Hey Juliet," by LMNT, cuz I kinda used that as inspiration for the first line..hehe.**

"Hey, Juliet!" Danny called, his usual red and white shirt, blue jeans, and red and white shoes on. He was standing at the back of the Manson's house, waiting for Sam to be ready for their date.

Her parents didn't know.

Until now...

"Mr. Fenton? Is that you, Danny?" her father called out the door.

Danny looked around, and then up. Sam was leaning out her window, hand covering her mouth...she was laughing at him! Then, she swiftly motioned to the bushes below her window.

On the count of one, he jumped into the bushes, holding his breath.

"Samantha? Did you hear that?" he called to her window.

"Hear what, Dad?"

"Hm. Never-mind, dear," he said, walking back inside.

Danny just barely peeked above the bush.

"Shh!" she called down to him. He nodded, just barely.

Then, on the mental count of three, she jumped...out her window!

In combat boots.

"Come on!" she beckoned, running to her front yard.

Danny rose slowly, then ran to catch up with her.

What a perfect beginning to a first date...running away from Sam's parents, from the back to the front yard, hand in hand.

When they were halfway to the Nasty Burger, she turned to him.

"Juliet?" she questioned.

"I heard it in a song," he muttered, looking ahead of them. Just barely, he saw Tucker's figure.

"Tuck?" he called.

Sam looked ahead as well, a scowl on her face.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing here?" he said, running up to meet them.

"...Nothing...," Danny trailed, blushing.

"Date?"

"Yes," Sam answered, glaring Tucker down. He rose his hands in an innocent way.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" he called, walking away backward, just to run into a woman with a stroller.

"Sorry," he muttered as Danny and Sam walked away into the Nasty Burger.

–

"So...what do you want?" he asked her.

They took one of the booths, and sat directly across from each other.

Of course, they saw a few people...Dash was with Paulina, so they sat in the farthest corner of the restaurant.

"I'm having a veggie burger...you?"

"Probably a Nasty Burger," he started, "you know? Get it?"

"Ha...good one," she said sarcastically.

He stuck his chin out in triumph, anyway. Jazz bet he couldn't get Sam to laugh once...and didn't say she couldn't use sarcasm! So, so far he was winning.

Their food came, and they ate slowly and enjoyably.

Danny spilled some ketchup on his pants...again.

"Ah, Danny. Can't dress you up and take you out anywhere," Sam said, handing him more than a handful of napkins.

"My parents say that all the time! And yet, I still don't understand it. I'm not dressed up! And the Nasty Burger isn't really _out_. Unless, of course, you're with your new girlfriend," he said.

Sam laughed hard this time. The kid was so terrible at jokes, sometimes.

But the terrible ones somehow were always funny to her.

–

The night continued slowly, the same thing continuing on.

They talked for nearly ever, about the end of everything, and the beginning of things, as well.

When the night finally ended, at the Nasty Burger at least, they rose simultaneously, and left.

"Well, I hope you had a fun time," Danny said, leaning against her front door.

"Of course I did!"

She rose her eyebrows, leaning against the door now, too.

"What?" he said, flirtatiously.

"You know what."

"I don't do goodnight kisses," he started, "I do goodnight rides."

And on three, he transformed and flew her up into the nighttime sky. So close it seemed, they were nearly touching the stars.

"Such a pretty night sky," she commented, her arm around Danny's shoulders.

"Not as pretty as you," he muttered.

"I thought you didn't do cliché," she laughed.

"Only when it's appropriate."

When they landed again, they had to walk a few feet to her front door.

And, her parents had witnessed the whole thing.

"Ooh..sorry," he said, looking into her amethyst eyes.

"For what? Good, I hope they see us together and cry," she said, laughing at them through the window.

"Well, they're still your parents," he said, grinning and blushing.

"True."

"Well, I'd better be on my way...Jazz wants to know how many times you really laughed at my jokes," he said, blushing some more.

"Tell her this: Every minute I was laughing."

"Really?"

His eyes lit up.

"Really."

And with that, they enveloped in a deep kiss, and Sam's parents shut the curtains, causing Sam to smile beyond wit.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"Meet me at the Nasty Burger at 2?" she asked, willing to relive this day for anything.

"Course...Tucker?"

"Hmm...well, we shouldn't ditch him...so, maybe just for lunch...then we can go out somewhere or something?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun," Danny said, "How about...movies?"

"Goth-Rama?" she questioned, light in her amethyst eyes.

"Sure," he chuckled.

o.O

**A/N: There it is! Hope you enjoyed that! I know I loved writing that...so review, tell me your thoughts! Thanks! -Regan. Of Phantom x Phan. x3 **


End file.
